


Love Epiphanies

by Bliss_abri



Series: TKS Secret Santa 2020 (Dr. STONE) [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, E-mail, Falling In Love, Gift Exchange, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: To Xeno everything had started many years ago already, even if he had been slow to realize...
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno
Series: TKS Secret Santa 2020 (Dr. STONE) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	Love Epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abandonedplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/gifts).



> This started as a gift for Riza, hope you like it dear!!!!
> 
> Specials thanks to Plum for beta-reading!!!!! 
> 
> Thanks for all your help!!! Merry Christmas!! Love you both!!!♡♡♡

For Xeno, everything had started many years ago. Thousands of years in fact... 3731 Years to be a little more precise. 

The truth is that it had been a slow burning process, which gradually, step by step, accumulated; just as orange leaves falling at the foot of trees with the arrival of autumn do. 

_ — What are you waiting for? Put it in your mouth and start working already, old man, bet you're starving for swallowing it. _

_ Xeno smiled, biting his lip in expectancy. His little apprentice was impatient today. _

It had begun during his first contacts, when Senku was only a little boy, although at the time the scientist recognized his feelings as simple fascination for the kid. It was after receiving the first email - Xeno still remembered how excited he was: that Japanese infant reminded him of his childhood so much - when they began to write to each other by email. The eldest wanted to feed the boy's mind and teach him everything about the science and how elegant it was, and Xeno thought it was only because of this that his hands were always so eager to type long answers and explanations for the bright little boy. 

The boy was intelligent, sharp, sarcastic, daring, shrewd, witty and all the synonyms that came to your mind. With an intimidating brain for his ability and dexterity even at such a young age.

So elegant. 

_ Still on his knees, the man approached the desk on which Senku was sitting, and when he felt the heat radiated by the other's body, he rested his cheek on the boy's left thigh. He followed with his nose in a stroke that slowly carried him to the expectant crotch, and with his teeth Xeno took the metal tongue from the zipper, slowly pulling it down. _

Without realizing, Xeno was looking for warmth in the words that appeared black and forth on the computer screen. He spent his days checking his email inbox, thinking about what the little one would ask him next... and then about how he would answer him. Xeno was hoping to see some message between the lines, the man constantly checking his old Japanese dictionaries in case maybe there was a phrase that meant  _ something else. _

It wasn't a bad thing that he was dying to start talking to him in a more friendly way, was it? 

_ He could feel the young scientist's anxiety as he removed Senku’s underwear with his mouth.  _

_ The boy's cock was totally erect. Ooh yes, Xeno having his hands tied behind his back and being forced to work awkwardly with his lips had Senku very aroused. _

_ Taking his time, the scientist stroked his subordinate’s wet and hot cock with his cheek , and could clearly hear how a tremulous sigh escaped softly from Senku's pinkish lips. _

_ Acting shy, Xeno gave a small lick. He knew the boy was dying for more, and, to tell you the truth, the American wasn't in a very different situation.  _

Three and a half millennia being in love with that brat... 

It almost seemed like a joke. 

At some point during the lunches they all shared in the cafeteria Xeno even came to sit near that Japanese astronaut candidate, a man too friendly and euphoric for his taste, in order to be able to hear him tell tender or funny anecdotes and details and habits of his protégée. 

Senku was not only brilliant, intelligent, sharp, sarcastic, daring, shrewd, witty, and all the synonyms that came to your mind; he was also a little devil... stealing the credit card NASA had given Byakuya... to build his own rocket! 

ELEGANT! 

Really, a very interesting mind. 

_ Being blindfolded, the man's ears sharpened, catching every little sigh and drowned whine that Senku let out. Xeno's sex screamed for attention, but at the same time he wanted to take his young lover to the limit, and for that he would take his nice time.  _

_ He gave another lick, wet and long, this time eagerly from the base to the tip, and once reaching the glands, he gently passed his teeth across the sensitive pink skin. _

_ Xeno would drive him crazy.  _

That is how the naughty, clever little boy occupied almost every one of the scientist's thoughts, who would never have imagined that talking to one of those "crazy little ones" could be so much fun. Xeno took up his impoverished knowledge of Japanese only to be able to have phone calls with his mentee, because he loved hearing his voice, sound somewhat arrogant and laughter excited about science. He loved it. 

How expensive would a flight ticket to Japan be? Probably less than all the international calls he'd been lately paying for... Maybe it was time to ask for a vacation and visit a certain scientific boy. 

_ Xeno's nose crashed into a thin bush of wavy, blond pubic hair. Taking the boy completely inside his mouth was no problem, the taste of Senku's manhood was salty and addictive, and the older man's breathing was already totally hectic and arrhythmic for just thinking about how the little kid who always asked him things about space shuttles now didn't even hide the pleasure he felt, moaning loudly and letting spasms make him tremble without suppressing them.  _

_ He could feel the smell of passion and perspiration and sex permeating in his nostrils as he continued to taste his apprentice's hot and erect cock, going up and down in a steady swing. _

_ Xeno licked, sucked and sipped, making sweet pressure with his cheeks and caressing the man’s cock with his salivated tongue.  _

_ The boy had begun to make small pushes with his hips, if only he could hold him still... However, the American's pants were a complete disaster already; enough toying, Xeno had to make his little lover come and now, before he did it in his underwear without even touching himself. _

The time they finally met at NASA’s buildings, Xeno finally realized that how he felt about his colleague's son was not just innocent interest, Xeno realized that his heart went beyond feeling represented by the boy (by the young man, he was already fifteen years old, so long had it been?), that it was more than just feeling excited to have someone to talk to about rockets and explosions. 

Xeno's brain did nothing but order his body to generate liters and liters of dopamine just because he had seen the young man’s back. He didn't want to think about how it would have been if they had spoken face-to-face. 

The silver-haired man remembered how he ran to his house’s mini lab. The hormonal secretions of oxytocin, dopamine and serotonin were too high, accelerated pulsations of his myocardium that weren’t normal, dilation of pupils and breathing agitated by the adrenaline rush... 

Well... He couldn't deny the word of science. 

The diagnosis was clear, he was completely and hopelessly in love. 

_ Looks like he wasn't the only one who wanted to rush the young man’s orgasm, because suddenly Senku's arid hands were taking him by the white strands of his neck, forcing Xeno to go down and devour him even more. _

_ The American could feel the rosy cock head rubbing the back of his throat, trying to get deeper still. Xeno wasn't used to deep throating, but there was something about having Senku's cock asphyxiating him that touched a sensitive fiber. And like every time he did, Xeno could feel his dick jumping, still trapped between the fabric of his boxers, as the young scientist thrusted hard, the tender cock making its way inside Xeno, marking a fast and wet rhythm, desperate to culminate at once, releasing sweet, agitated moans with a broken voice.  _

_ — AAHH I Aahhm closee mmf. _

There was no doubt, he was as the old school says, Head over heels and madly in love with his protégé. 

Stan had laughed out loud at him when Xeno, drunk and stressed by the increased amounts of cortisol that learning of his infatuation produced, told his friend that he had fallen for a brat who lived on the other side of the world and was much younger than him. His friend even started crying from laughter, and Xeno couldn't blame him, falling in love with a kid by correspondence? It sounded like a very good joke, really. 

By that Christmas the soldier did not give him the blueprints for some new weapon that the army was developing as he used to, but gave him a book, Vladimir Nabokov's Lolita, and the idiot had gone far enough to get him the second edition. With friends like these, who needs enemies? 

_ The fabric of his necktie already burned over his eyes, he needed to see the delusional expression of his mentee. _

_ Xeno couldn't breathe and he felt the reflex of his body trying to completely swallow the Japanese's hard cock. It wouldn't take long for the youngest to cum, and Xeno himself was not far either, to be honest. Even with his head completely blank he could feel the boy's large and healthy seed released into his throat, he could feel the hot white liquid coming down and reaching his stomach. _

_ —NnaAAahh ahh — the voice sharp and loud, regardless of whether anyone heard them. _

_ Quickly the boy let go of the grip he held on Xeno's hair and the man took a big breath of air. Giving less importance to the rest of the saliva mixed with the boy's fluids falling down his chin, Xeno breathed as much oxygen as he could. He didn't need a mirror to know he was a total mess. _

_ Still with his hands tied, he spent a few minutes calming down and making sure his cells could do their cell respiration in peace. _

_ Once calmed and with more focused minds, his young lover said: _

_ — Come on, hurry up and fuck me once and for all— _

_ Xeno let out a giggle, his hands already free to hold the petite boy. Oh yes, this would be a very fun night... _

Three and a half millennia of being in love and the NASA’s scientist could still feel butterflies – aah no, those weren't butterflies, those were fucking whales _ – _ inside his stomach as if it were the very first day... what a strong curse love is. 

When he finally awoke from petrification, Xeno knew that Senku had also done so, that part still present in the human beings since ancestral evolution, his instinct, knew that he would meet the brat again, that they would talk again about aeronautics and mineralogy and biochemistry, and that this time, in this stone world, Xeno will not stay doing nothing , this time he was going to act so the spring that had reached his heart so many years ago would finally show her flowers. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ended being ALMOST like a second triggship, lucky you Riza xDDD
> 
> If you want you can join the Discord server "The Kingdom of Shipping"!!! All ships of DCST welcome!  
> We talk about ships, do RPs and there are lots of events super fun too!
> 
> https://discord.gg/8MvKmvrc


End file.
